One of the most common surgical procedures in the medical field is the suturing of body tissues such as that of the stomach, intestines, other organs and the like. Efforts to reduce time required to perform surgical procedures and to improve the techniques of surgically joining tissues have resulted in the increased use of such devices as surgical staples, hemostatic clips and the like which may be quickly applied in a precise manner. Such devices have been designed to be used with actuating instruments by means of which the device, such as a surgical staple, is applied during a tissue joining procedure precisely and with a minimum of effort. Present day devices have produced excellent results in clinical use and have reduced the time required for many surgical procedures. However, in some cases it may be highly desirable that the fastening devices be eventually absorbed by the body for physiological or other medical reasons.
This invention provides a new and novel device for joining body tissues which device may be fabricated in a variety of lengths and sizes and which utilizes biologically absorbable material, the components of which may be applied in a precise and rapid manner by a mechanically actuated device.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and novel method for joining tissues precisely and rapidly.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and novel surgical fastener of biodegradable material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and novel method for using a surgical fastener of biodegradable material for joining tissues securely and rapidly.
This invention includes an elongated retainer strip of biologically absorbable material having a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings. Such retainer strip is positioned on one side of the tissues to be joined. The fastener strip is provided with a plurality of spaced parallel prongs, each prong arranged to be inserted in one of the retainer strip openings with the prongs extending through the retainer strip to the extent necessary for securing the tissues between the strips. Means are provided on the prongs for retaining the prongs in the openings in the retainer strip. Each of the prongs of the fastener strip is provided with an axial central passage.
An elongated rigid anvil aligns and supports the retainer strip during the joining procedure. Similarly an elongated rigid pusher member aligns and supports the fastener strip. The pusher member is provided with a plurality of spaced pointed pins which engage the fastener strip with the pins within the central passages of the prongs to impart rigidity to the prongs during the joining procedure. The pointed pins of the pusher member extend through the ends of the prongs of the fastener strip in order to facilitate the passage of the prongs through the tissues to be fastened. The use of a suitable actuating instrument for moving the pusher member with the fastener strip toward the anvil member with the retainer strip permits driving the prongs through the tissues to be joined and into the appropriate holes in the retainer strip. The barbs on the prongs pass through the retainer strip creating a locked assembly with the tissue secured between the strips.